


13. Better Late Than Never

by CobaltLane (stopmopingstarthoping), tattered_diary (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's 100 Ways Challenge (Multifandom) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: BDE, Fluff, M/M, they run their mouths a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/CobaltLane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/tattered_diary
Summary: Jack drops in on Tony, and they manage to navigate the inevitable sass and banter long enough to enjoy each other's company.





	13. Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoifeLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/gifts).



"Sorry I'm late." 

The sound of worn boots thumped down the spiral staircase, a sound Tony knew well but hadn’t heard in far too long. A familiar figure showed up, gray-blue greatcoat billowing behind him, dynamic movements obvious even out of the corner of his eye.

Tony didn't look up from his soldering. "Late," he turned a screw and held out the piece to look it over, "doesn't even begin to cover it. Do you even have any concept of time, whizzing around in that oversized locker… thing?" 

An amused chuckle escaped Jack. "Phone box. But you know that. And hey, I'm not the only one 'whizzing around'—from what I hear you've almost gotten yourself killed five and a half times since I've seen you."

"You talked to Pepper." 

Full charm, dimples out. "She told me where to find you." 

Tony's gaze finally darted up from what he was doing, and he waited a beat. "Well, okay, six and three-quarters,  _ really _ , but that’s between you and me.” He waved the tool he was holding. “She give you the codes to get in here?" 

"She did. I ah, thought there was a possibility you might not throw me out." Jack crossed one ankle over the other, lounging against the wall.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to 'phone home' once in a while." Tony swiped in midair, dismissing several lighted panels, and walked over, cutting the distance between them with businesslike impatience. "You know, 'cause you're an," he gestured up into the air, "extraterrestrial?" 

Jack just smiled at him fondly, and Tony rolled his eyes in response. 

"Alive for however many years, and the best 80s references are completely lost on you, huh?" Tony shook his head and wiped his hands on his pants. 

Jack smirked. “No, I was here for that. You’re cute when you make bad jokes, though.” The smallest bit of doubt flickered behind the cocky crinkle to Jack's eyes. "I've missed you."

"As you should." The tone was matter-of-fact, but Tony looked away again. “Crazy shit happening here. Some giant wormhole thing opening up over the city…”

Jack’s face lit up in interest. “Like a rift?”

“I knew you were gonna say that. No. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“I would, actually, but that’s not the point. I didn’t miss New York.” Jack folded his arms, looked around at the various experiments and equipment, and strode around the room. “Nope, nothing about this city for me to care about, particularly, except a certain brilliant, charming mad scientist.”

“Now that’s just insulting.”

“I was getting to gorgeous; be patient.”

Jack froze suddenly, growing still and serious. He placed a hand slowly on Tony’s shoulder. "Don't blink." 

"Not this shit again." Despite his annoyance, Tony went motionless too, his eyes flicking behind Jack and around the room without moving his head. "Where are they?" 

He was treated to another one of those irritatingly handsome grins. "Oh, there's no one else here. Unless you count Jarvis.” Jack shrugged. “I just wanted to get a good look at those pretty brown eyes." The hand at his shoulder smoothed up over Tony’s neck to cup his chin, and he breathed out a laugh.

"Asshole." Tony shook his head, but enjoyed the feel of the fingers fanning out across his cheek, and the clear blue gaze holding his own, still with the slightest question in it.

"Takes one to know one." 

"That is, seriously, so unoriginal." The words were mumbled close to Jack's lips, and Tony felt the desk behind him press into his back, not unpleasantly. 

Tony thought, vaguely, that the lighter blue flecks in Jack’s eyes reminded him of clouds, of the sky, and was exasperated with himself for the sappiness of the thought, before both sets of eyes closed. He was drawn into the inexorable electric energy between them, like it had been moments, not months, since they’d last been together. There was nothing tentative about the kiss; as usual, the moment they both stopped running their mouths and found better things to do with them, it was just sparks under skin and the slow swell of warmth, spiraling outward. Tony felt hands in his hair as his own palms slid under the heavy wool coat to feel skin under a crisp cotton shirt, and he broke briefly for a breath.

"Jarvis, power down. Rest mode, please." 

"I don't mind being watched if you don't." That grin again, and an eyebrow.

"Bedroom, now. I missed you too, you fucker. Kinky shit later." 

"Yes, sir." The tease of a smile belied Jack’s attempt at a stern expression.

"Don't 'sir' me; I'm the eccentric billionaire recluse. You're the Captain."

"Now who's gettin' kinky?" 

Tony grabbed Jack's ass, hard, and shoved him toward the staircase. "Go, now. Before I lose my resolve and one of these poor AIs sees something it shouldn't."

Jack opened his mouth and held up a finger, and Tony cut him off, exasperation fighting with amusement in his voice. "No. What did I  _ just _ say?" 

Irreverent laughter floated up the stairs. “Better late than never.”


End file.
